


Storm - fiF&Fif [Arc 2]

by DaOrangeSoda



Series: family is Family & Family is family [9]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaOrangeSoda/pseuds/DaOrangeSoda
Summary: The Storm's time of crisis and the bond made from deathperation.
Series: family is Family & Family is family [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755349
Comments: 6
Kudos: 163
Collections: Reincarnation and Transmigration





	Storm - fiF&Fif [Arc 2]

He'd been conscious enough for reality to hit him and he knew.

Tensei had known when the knife had cut into him and the sensation of pain from his legs just stopped.

It had shifted to a phantom pain and he'd felt it until he'd lost consciousness.

The anesthesia had him deaf to the procedures around him until he was pulled from his fuzzy mind.

"Brother!"

It cut through the fog for just a moment before his mother's voice shifted and distorted.

"Tenya...Mother."

It hurt.

He'd always worked to live up to his brothers' expectations and now he couldn't.

"I know you've looked up to me Tenya..."

It hurt to face the truth.

"I'm sorry Tenya but your big brother can't be a hero anymore."

There was something in his medicine bag that made him sleepy and he wasn't conscious until he was looking at his parents and brother.

"We sent Tenya home."

Something he was glad for.

"How bad is it?"

Tensei knew but he needed it said.

His mother explained it.

Paraplegia with no hope of getting brain signals to his legs.

There wouldn't be anyone who could help recover from the incident before things started healing in unrecoverable ways.

The best they could do was help the trauma to the engines of his quirk and therapy for his legs to avoid absolute deterioration of muscle.

Tensei listened but couldn't find it in himself to respond.

"You died for a full minute so there's disconnect from your brain to your quirk."

His body did anyways with unwilling tears.

Both parents were on him.

Tensei spent more days then he cared for stuck in the same situation until he was finally alone.

Just for a moment and he spiraled immediately.

What was he supposed to do now?

"Will I even be a hero for Tenya anymore?"

Tensei didn't think he'd be able to do anything for his youngest brother to be proud of.

"You'd be amazed at how much little brothers adore big brothers. My little brothers think this useless big brother is pretty great so I imagine you're something to be very proud of."

Tensei looked over to the man beside him who smiled so knowingly that he couldn't help but believe him.

"You think?"

"Of course! You never stop being a big brother even after you die because they still look up to you, like, 'What would brother do in this situation?' you know?"

Tensei thought that made sense and he'd always answered his brothers' questions when he could.

"It's a different type of hero. One you have to work at every day. That's why you became the other type of hero isn't it?"

Tensei thought about just why he'd worked at being a hero.

He was from a hero family so it was somewhat expected of him.

Quite frankly he'd gotten more pressure from his grandparents than his parents.

Ryohei had no interest in heroics, completely focused on boxing and martial arts but when his youngest brother had been born.

Tensei remembered how small and cute Tenya had been even though Ryohei had called him an ugly red raisin. 

Maybe it was the age difference or maybe it was because Tensei saw a helplessness he'd been too young to recognise in Ryohei but...

His feelings had been a desire to protect Tenya with everything he had.

"I wanted to protect him with everything I had."

Tensei felt something spark.

"I wanted to be a hero to keep the world safe for him."

Tensei looked at the man with wide eyes.

"I didn't want to regret not protecting him."

He got a proud nod in return.

"You were reborn from regrets of not protecting your brother so what will you do now?"

What will he do now?

How could he protect his beloved baby brother?

"I...don't know."

The spark he felt fluttered, on the brink of snuffing out.

"If you could do anything?"

"I'd want to be his hero."

"A hero?"

"His hero," He emphasized. 

A hand was held out to him, "I'm Tsuna. I'll help you follow that resolve."

Tensei woke up.

More like he was startled awake, legs kicking out.

It took him a moment to realise what happened.

He was sore and his body cramped in discomfort but he was moving!

The first nurse to come in found him in tears.

Nurses came in followed by doctors and the line continued as bafflement mounted upon itself over his recovery.

It was fine until it wasn't.

Ryohei stormed in speaking nonsense and Tensei spent most of his afternoon calming him.

It wasn't until he was freakishly calm that he decided Tensei needed rest and left.

Tensei sighed and settled into the bed, bending his legs before sliding them down flat.

It wasn't until he almost pulled the bedding off that he noticed it.

A beautiful ring with a shining red jewel in the center.

Tensei kept it close, unwilling to share the gift from his saviour. 

Tensei strayed from his usuall jogging route.

He hurried through the streets, using his quirk when no one was around before stopping at a simple two story house.

Pulling out his phone, he dialed a familiar number.

"Hey! Care for a visit?"

He easily opened the door to the home.

"Well you're getting one anyways!"

There was a disgruntled noise and shuffling.

"Tensei you could have at least knocked."

The hero grinned.

"If you wanted people to knock, you'd lock your doors."

Tsuna sighed.

"It's a bad habit. You're jogging?"

Tensei nodded.

"They have me patrolling soon. No more babysitting from my family."

Tsuna grinned, "Then let's celebrate!"

If Tensei didn't know better, he'd guess Tsuna had some sort of foresight quirk.

With the fleeting thought that he'd never actually asked about Tsuna's quirk, he took a seat.

As he was handed his favourite grapefruit drink - a rarity in the area he both lived in and patrolled - Tsuna turned back to his kitchen and took the lid off a pot.

His favourite hayashi rice dish was suddenly in front of him and he was suddenly doubly excited.

"Where'd you learn to cook Tsuna?"

A bite had him childishly kicking his legs from the delicious taste.

Tsuna hums, "My mom cooked for everyone a lot. I thought I'd never have to cook for myself so I never learned. And then I had to because I didn't want to forget the taste of her food."

Tensei hoped he hadn't brought Tsuna's mood too low and took a big bite in hopes that he'd learn to keep his mouth shut.

"I like to think she'd tell me it was about time I learned."

Tensei couldn't help it, "I think she'd tell you it's delicious. "

Tsuna startled before smiling so sweetly that Tensei kept his gaze on the almost empty plate before deciding he needed seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> Previous: Sun | Next: Rain


End file.
